I Will Wait
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Madi decides that both and she and Silver have waited long enough. Rated M for smut.


_A/N Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my other SilverMadi fics. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this one._

 _As with all my fics, this has no beta, so forgive any mistakes you find. I do not own Black Sails or its characters._

* * *

 _Being kissed by John Silver was like nothing else_ , Madi thought.

Sometimes his kisses were so tender and gentle they warmed her heart and touched her soul. Sometimes his kisses were hard, passionate, and caused pleasure to reach every nerve ending in her body. He would practically devour her with those kisses, start fires on her skin and kindle flames until her whole body was consumed by heat that only he could extinguish. And extinguish those flames he did. But not before she'd been pushed to the edge of ecstasy and back.

She felt a flush creep over her, put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. She felt something stirring deep inside. Something that she'd tamped down for a while. Perhaps too long.

 _Longing_. _Desire_.

Not just for anyone. Only for him.

It had been over two months since his return to Maroon Island. Almost two months since they'd had their fight and almost two weeks since she'd gone to him while he was on that beach.

" _I understand why you did what you did."_

It was the first thing she'd said to him as she met him halfway. The first words that had started a dialogue that had gone on endlessly since. It was a new beginning, and they'd spent days talking about what happened after he thought she had died during the Spanish invasion. He told her about the governor's demands, Flint's plan and its failure, and his bringing the cache to exchange for her life.

He told her about Billy, the loss of his men, and how the only way he could see all of them out of this never ending cycle of death was to make sure that Flint's focus was elsewhere. Away from Nassau and away from his vendetta against the British Empire. His discovery of Thomas being alive was the breakthrough he needed to put it all in motion. And now, he wanted to begin again. With her.

" _I promise you_ ," he said. " _I will never lie to you again_."

There had been two weeks of meeting him for breakfast, going on morning walks, spending time together in her library. Sometimes he would bring a tiny bouquet of hibiscus or a small basket of the dillies she loved so much. She blushed when she saw them, thinking of the one they'd shared right before they made love for the first time.

She didn't put it past him that that was the very reason he chose that fruit.

In the bowels of the Eurydice, when she'd felt weariness and fear, she'd think of him. She'd remember the way he held her, how at home he felt around her and her people here on Maroon Island, and she'd wish for one more day. One more night to be near him again.

Anger and betrayal had kept them apart after she'd been rescued, but after anger faded, her heart was open to him more than ever.

She loved him. More than she could explain, more than he could probably comprehend even if she tried to. Her soul had found a place of rest in him, much like his soul had found in hers.

And now her soul, as well as her body, longed to be with him again.

He was talking to Obi a few feet away, draining the cup of rum in his hand before he smirked at whatever Obi had said. Everyone was gathered for the visual masquerade, a celebration of music, dancing and entertainment. Everyone was focused on the young performer onstage, but Madi's eyes were pinned on John instead.

Sensing that he was being watched, he chose that moment to look at her. He inclined his head in her direction and started to make his way over. She felt warm when he sat next to her, but kept her cool.

"Are you enjoying the music?" she asked. "Zakiya has been practicing for a while," she said, tilting her head to the wide eyed eight year old that was treating them to her musical talent. "She's better than I was at her age."

"You used to play music?"

"For a short while I did." She nodded. "But my mother soon realized that music was not my calling. I was more interested in the books my father sent from Nassau for me to read."

"I think I would pay to see that moment." He leaned in close and bumped her shoulder in jest. "You sitting down, learning your instrument, trying to play a tune."

She smiled but shook her head. "What you would have seen was me sitting down for no more than ten minutes before I left my tom-tom on the ground and went looking to bury my nose in my favourite history book."

"I never cared much for reading, but music? I love music. Every now and then some of the men used to play aboard the Walrus. A few of them even tried to sing, although most couldn't carry a tune with both hands. Those were rather rare moments of levity."

She smiled feeling much of the easiness she'd felt with him in the beginning start to return.

"I loved pirate stories. Learned a great deal from Woodes Rogers' book to be honest."

They exchanged a wry look, and she shrugged. "I never imagined for one moment that I would meet my very own…pirate king."

"And I never knew I would end up falling under the spell of a beautiful Maroon princess."

Silver shook his head. "No, that's not entirely true."

"It's not?" Madi asked.

"No," he repeated. "A spell would suggest coercion, force, something duplicitous that manipulated my will to make this happen. No, Madi. I did not anticipate what happened between us, but I walked into this with my eyes wide open, wanting this like nothing before."

Silver looked away, fearing that he was saying too much, that he was being too strident. The last thing he wanted to do was damage the trust she'd started to feel for him again. She looked so beautiful tonight. Her dress was a warm blue and purple colour. She wore a sash about her shoulders and her hair was down. Small seashells adorned a few of her locks, and she smelled so damn good.

He missed her. God he missed her. As the shadows from the lit torches under the tent flickered over her face, he couldn't help thinking how they would dance across her bare skin when she writhed beneath him.

Applause broke out amongst the crowd, and everyone stood to their feet. He reached for the crutch at his side and rose as she did. The sound of cheers and approval was drowned out when he felt Madi take his hand and twine their fingers together. He looked down at her, and it was as if nobody else was in the room but the two of them. He saw it then, in her eyes, the confirmation that she'd forgiven him and was ready to move forward. The love for him that she had before was still there. He was afraid that he would lose it. That Flint's words would come true and he would lose _her_. He was grateful, so very grateful that he had been wrong.

Some people lingered around to talk, others began filing out, and even though a few persons approached Madi to talk or ask a question, she didn't move from his side. Eventually she took his hand and led him out, and in darkness and silence they walked together.

Tonight was reminiscent of their first time, he thought. She had asked him to walk her home and then she had invited him in. She hadn't asked him to walk her home tonight, but there was a silent agreement that that was where they were headed.

Home. He liked the thought of that.

The camp was quiet, almost in reverence of what he felt was about to happen. It was as if the whole island was giving them room to find each other again. No sounds could be heard, save for the faint whisper of the water as it kissed the shore and the sound of birds as they rustled through the trees.

"Come," she said, as they got to the staircase that led to her home. He followed her up, and though they moved closer and closer to the door, each step felt as if it had taken forever for him to climb.

She pulled every curtain closed and shut the door behind them. He looked around and saw new bedsheets, new lamps and rugs, and felt as if it had been ages since he had stood in this spot. She lit candles, sparked incense, but it wasn't long before she stood in front of him.

Madi didn't utter another word. She didn't need to. They'd said enough with their mouths over the last two weeks. Now it was time for their bodies to speak what words couldn't properly articulate.

Her breath quickened as soon as his lips touched hers. Their moans collided with one another's, just as deeply as their mouths did.

 _Too long_ , her mind screamed as their tongues touched. _It had been too long_.

Her fingers found his hair, toyed with his curls and loosened the ribbon that held them together. His hand cupped the side of her face and his tongue plunged into her mouth over and over. Her shawl hit the floor behind her, and she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt so that she could touch his bare skin. He inhaled sharply, but held onto her hands, didn't allow them to move further.

He released her lips and raised his head, shaking it. "I don't want to rush this," he said. His hands slowly moved from her shoulders and travelled down her arms. He pulled on the belt buckle at her waist, pulling her closer as he undid it. His hands moved to her waist, tugging the fabric of her dress upward so that he could take it off. He raised it above her head and slipped it over her shoulders.

Madi gasped as he kissed her neck, as his moustache and beard tickled her bare skin. She gasped further still as his hands caressed her hips and thighs and then rested on her butt. He pulled her hips towards him, and beneath the fabric of his breeches she could feel his bulging erection. She reached down to caress it.

He hissed at the touch and held her bottom lip gently between his teeth before he sucked on it. His hands were busy with her underwear as he claimed her mouth, darted his tongue in and out of it, teased and tantalized as he rid her of her last bit clothing.

"Madi…" His moan was a soft caress that moved over her and heightened the arousal that was steadily growing between them. "Get on the bed."

His voice was low and deep, and she did as he commanded while he got out of his clothes.

She bit her lips at the sight of his broad shoulders, chiseled chest and abs and his muscular thighs. He moved closer towards her and she slid farther up into the centre of the bed.

Silver looked at her naked body before him, his cock straining to full erection at the sight of her and knelt at the edge of the bed before he hovered above her. He smiled through a desire filled haze and he pressed his lips onto hers.

His lips fell to her neck and he softly dragged his tongue alongside it. He opened her legs beneath his and rested in the middle, let his hand glide along her ribcage and heard her draw a ragged breath. He bent his head lower to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. Softly he circled the nipple with his tongue, nipped it, then took it into his mouth to suck on it. She gasped when he switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the other one.

She called his name, ran her fingers through his hair as he moved from one breast and back to the other. He loved the feel of the soft peaks as they puckered against his mouth, as they hardened under the ministrations of his tongue. Her quiet moans filled the air as his mouth moved lower to kiss her soft stomach, lower beneath her navel, lower still till he buried his nose in the soft curls between her legs.

Silver felt Madi's legs move upward, felt her toes trail along his back while he kissed the inside of her thighs. She shuddered at the light touch, and he closed his eyes at the heady intimate smell of her. It was intoxicating, as was her taste as he gently slid his tongue along the length of her slit. She arched into him as he opened his mouth over her labia and began to suck on them gently. He nipped at them, took them into his mouth tenderly and then sweetly circled her clit repeatedly with his tongue.

Madi clawed at Silver's shoulders, pulled at his hair, fisted the bed sheets as his mouth moved over her. She bit her bottom lip and curled her toes; it was too much, too good, and she slid upward away from his mouth a little.

Silver, feeling the slight movement, gripped her hips, pulled her closer and slid his tongue even deeper into her folds. She felt so soft, so sweet, and he lapped at the juices that spread over his tongue and mouth. Up and down, over and over, he licked and sucked as her head thrashed from side to side on her pillow. Soon she started to shake, her thighs trembled, and his lips on her clit sent her barreling over the edge of her climax. He rubbed her thighs and hips, licked her some more as she came, even when she tried to stop him.

"John," she whimpered, and he gave her labia one last merciful lick before he kissed her thigh.

Her chest was heaving as he moved up to hover over her. The look of ecstasy on her face was beautiful. She put her arms around him while he kissed her neck and settled between her legs.

Before, he'd simply wanted to please her, to bring her to a mind blowing release. He'd wanted to take his time to make sure she was satisfied, but now he couldn't wait any longer to be inside the woman he loved and to cement the bond that had almost crumbled under his deceit.

His cock was slick in his hand and fully erect, and he ran the tip across her folds for the briefest of moments before he slipped inside.

His shut his eyes immediately when he first entered her, holding his breath as the softness of her warmth welcomed him snugly. His lips sought hers in the dark, taking them, kissing them, bruising them. Her tongue curled around his, tasting it, taking it, and he felt himself drowning in the pleasure of her kiss.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "I love you," she said again as she moved her hips closer to his.

"Madi..." her name was drawn out as he finally moved inside her with a stroke that was long and deep. "I love you so much."

Madi held on as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her. Held on when he cradled her head and kissed her senseless. She held on as he pulled her closer, pivoted and rocked his hips and made love to her as if he couldn't get enough. And she couldn't get enough of him. He was taking all of her, pulling everything from her body and soul. He was claiming her, branding her, marking her as his all over again with every movement and with every thrust.

He raised himself up and drew her legs higher and put one of them over his shoulder. He leaned into her then, deeper, and she felt the delicious weight of his muscled body as his strokes hit her hard and fast. She put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Gasped when her knee hit her chest and he went in almost to the hilt.

He grunted, deep and low in his throat. Silver felt like he was losing control. She felt good. Too good, and he knew he would not be able to last for much longer. His strokes were hurried now, faster, deeper, and she pushed back against them. Ground her hips closer even as he twisted her, angling downward for deeper penetration.

He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, squeezed her nipple and caught the whimper in his mouth. Her hands moved frantically about his body, and her breath hitched in her chest. A low moan came from her throat, and he felt her vibrating on his cock. He pulled back for one last hard stroke, and his orgasm met hers. It was hard, and he buried himself in deep as his seed spilled inside her.

He was immediately overcome with sentiment and pulled her close. He felt complete with her, felt their bond getting stronger than ever before. Madi held him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. It was a moment before he realized her shaking wasn't just from the pleasure of the orgasm they'd shared, but from a wave of emotion that had hit them both.

She was crying.

"It's alright," he said, and kissed her cheeks. "It's alright." He slowly untangled their limbs and pulled her to his chest so that he could hold her in his arms. "I've got you, Madi. I've got you."

"Would you really have waited forever for me?" she asked sometime later.

Silver turned his head toward her and sleepily answered, "Yes, I would have. Though I would hope that you would not have made me wait that long."

She smiled in the dark and hugged him about the waist. "How could I when you have been doing everything within your power to make me fall in love with you all over again?"

"Have I?" he answered with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"You know you have. Besides the small gestures, the flowers, the fruit, you gave me enough space to think, allowed me to come to you when I was ready."

"Hmm..."

"Having my mother as an advocate helped as well. She spoke very highly of you."

Madi briefly recalled the conversation they'd had. The story of how broken he was when he thought they had lost her. How her mother could see the blind need that was starting to rise within him to strike out at the British Empire and Woodes Rogers in retaliation. Only fierce and unwavering love could motivate a man such as Silver to start a war, she'd said. The same love would be the only thing to make him want to end it.

"Did she?"

Madi shrugged as she pressed a soft kiss to his stomach and enjoyed the way he inhaled because of it.

"She mentioned how affected you were when you thought I was dead. How she knew you would move heaven and earth for me when the three of you found out I was alive."

"I had first thought it presumptuous of me to go to her after we'd told her what had happened on the day of the invasion. But not going to her and telling her what you meant to me that day somehow seemed wrong. I _had_ to speak to her. I suppose I thought it was a way to comfort her, to let her know that she wasn't alone in feeling such terrible loss. But in truth, it was a way to comfort myself - talking with her, standing there with her for that one moment, helped me to feel closer to you too."

A cool breeze blew through the room and rustled the curtains. The light from two of the candles by the bed blew out. Madi felt a chill and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I won't lose you again," he said. "I meant it when I told you that."

She swallowed as she took in his words, wondering that she had found a love so powerful in the unlikeliest of places and persons. Her fingers splayed across his chest as she bent to kiss him, and his hands moved up and down over her back before they rested on her bottom, squeezed it. She moved atop him, moved her mound over his cock, causing it to spring back to life. She kissed his chest, moved her tongue over his skin and drove him crazy when she put her hand between them to stroke his cock.

Silver liked to dominate in the bedroom. This she knew, but she wanted him to squirm and writhe underneath her just as he'd done to her earlier tonight. It was her turn to touch and to tease. Her turn to make him groan and call out her name. Her turn to lick and to suck and to make him beg for her to take him and make him come.

When she finally took him inside her and slid down the entirety of his length, it was he who caught his breath in ecstasy. Madi threw her head back with a smile and rode him. Hard. Deep. Fast. Watched him as he watched her, saw him bite his lip and then lick it. He reached up for her, moved his hand over her belly, fondled her breasts while they moved together in a rhythm. She slowed down her movements, looked down at him while her locks fell forward in a thick curtain.

"You plan to kill me," he groaned as she rolled her hips. "But what a glorious way to die."

He grabbed onto her butt while she quickened her pace again and squeezed her own nipples. Each movement stimulated her clit in a magnificent way, and she felt herself nearing another climax. They were both climbing together. Higher as their lips touched in the dark.

"Don't stop, darling," he whispered against her lips.

Faster and higher still as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stiffened beneath her, and he found his release, just at the exact moment that she found hers. She trembled, unable to control her body anymore, not able to control her breath. She buried the scream that erupted from her in the crook of his neck and felt his fingers boring into her back. She rocked slowly back and forth on him while the wave of passion dissipated and left them in a cocoon of tired contentment.

The flame of the last candle finally died and darkness covered them as it went out. Madi slowly pushed Silver out of her, hissing softly.

"So eager to be done with me, are you?" he asked as she moved to his side.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Never."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I missed you. You cannot possibly imagine how much I missed you."

"I think I do. I think I do." Madi's voice was heavy with sleep, and a few moments later, the both of them fell into a lazy slumber.

* * *

Madi woke up to the smell of food in her nostrils and an ache in her joints. She felt sore as she sat up in bed and looked around for Silver, but he wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes slowly and heard movement coming from the back of her house outside. She pulled back the curtain and saw him crouched over a small fire.

She pulled the cover from the bed and walked out to him. Her eyes fell on his crutch, his bare back, the small pot of yams and fish. She was filled with shock and disbelief since he'd told her about his early days as a cook aboard the Walrus and his lack of skills in that department. She knew he hadn't prepared this himself.

"If you would kindly remove that look of skepticism from your face, then perhaps we could enjoy the breakfast I took the time to make."

"You made this?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He grinned up at her, looking entirely too handsome in the soft glow of the morning sun. "With a lot of help from your mother of course. She's a very good teacher by the way. Come. Sit."

Madi sat and watched him plate the food for her, saw his back muscles flex and her stomach clenched at thoughts of everything he did to her the previous night. She was curious about the food, but she wasn't sure if her hunger for something else would win out. He presented her with her plate and kissed her cheek looking at her expectantly while he waited for her verdict.

"It's actually very good, John. I love it."

"Great. Compared to getting the treaty ratified and returning Flint to Thomas Hamilton, learning how to make your favourite dish was considerably more difficult."

She gave him a smirk. "Well, your efforts paid off. Falling asleep in your arms and then waking up to a breakfast like this…it is something that I could get used to."

"I'm very happy to hear you say that," he said, taking her hand. "Because that is something I am looking forward to for the rest of our lives."


End file.
